


see you on a dark night

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Date Rape, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a girl meets dennis





	

She meets him at his bar where he's standing by the front door, carding people as they walk in. 

She hands over her driver’s license and he gives it back after a cursory glance.

“You're cute,” the man says with a smile that seems a little...odd.

He's older than her, probably at least 30, but he's well built with a handsome face and short, slightly curly hair.

She thanks him and walks to the bar to get a beer while she waits for her friend to arrive.

Her friend doesn't show, so she orders another drink.

….

Later in the evening, when the crowd has thinned out, the man with the nice face comes over to her spot at the bar and introduces himself as Dennis.

He pours them both shots of 80-proof vodka, and she accepts even though she's already had a few beers - she lost count if she's being honest. The liquor burns like hell going down but hey, it was free, and she's a broke college student so she can't complain.

Dennis starts asking her questions about herself. He pours her another shot and they drink together. He seemed a little odd when she walked in the door, but a couple drinks in she's having trouble remembering what it was about him that bothered her. From here, he seems fine. She's flattered by his attention, basking in the warm glow of his praise. It sounds so good to hear a real adult call her beautiful and mature.

It's been a fun night, but it's almost 3 in the morning and she's starting to get tired. She tells Dennis that she should get going, it's getting late, and he offers to walk her home. _How nice_ , she thinks.

So Dennis leaves his friends to close up the bar and they head out into the chilly night. The streets are desolate at this time of night. There's the occasional car that drives past, even a police cruiser, but she and Dennis see no other pedestrians on the way to her apartment.

She's starting to get a little nauseous from the shots by the time they get to her front door, so when he offers to help get her to bed, she accepts without hesitation. She fumbles with the lock then pushes the front door to her tiny studio open. He follows her in.

Dennis guides her over to the bed and she flops down on top of her duvet, ready to sleep this off. The room is spinning and she closes her eyes. She's barely there.

Dennis is still there though. She's reminded of this when she feels him pulling on her belt.

“What're you…” she mumbles.

“Just relax,” he responds.

It takes her a few more seconds to process what's going on, and by then he's undoing the zipper on her jeans. She tries to move his hand away, but in response he just grabs her wrist tight enough to hurt and pins it to the bed. She tries to get the word stop out but she can't get her mouth to open. She's afraid of what will happen if it does open.

Dennis is yanking off her pants now. He ends up discarding them on the ground next to her. He pulls at her thong too, one that she just bought on a shopping trip with her best friend. The fabric rips and it ends up on the floor along with her pants.

He moves over her and undoes his fly with his free hand. She closes her eyes again but she can still feel him on top of her. He's so heavy, it feels like she can't breathe. She's drowning in a sea of sweat and bad cologne.

He moves his hand from her wrist to her waist, pushing her into the bed, while he spreads her thighs with the other hand. His hand moves back to her wrist and she can feel him positioning himself near her entrance, so she braces herself.

There’s an immediate burn when he pushes in and she tries not to scream. The booze numbs the pain a little but she’s still not ready for this and it's going to hurt like hell tomorrow. The booze allows her to escape for now.

She hears him panting above her, wet ragged breathes that smell like vodka. The nausea is overwhelming. She hopes she pukes so this will end.

Dennis is going faster now, getting rougher with his thrusts. He's grunting and muttering curse words, calling her _slut_ and _bitch_ and _whore_ underneath his breath. Sweat drips off of him and lands on her forehead and if this isn't over soon, she really is going to vomit.

Finally, he stills above her and lets out one final disgusting grunt before rolling off to the side. She doesn't dare open her eyes. She feels him get off of the bed, hears him grab his clothes and put them back on.

She doesn't open her eyes until she hears the door shut behind him. She realizes that she's been crying.


End file.
